


Surprise Me

by forestgerard



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - Ice Cream Parlor, M/M, this is super short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestgerard/pseuds/forestgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wanted the attractive client from the ice cream shop he worked at to stop asking to "surprise him".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Me

Being tall wasn’t fun.

Though the ‘how’s the weather up there?’ jokes could turn into something annoying, he wasn’t complaining about that right now. His forehead hurt because he had crashed against one of the walls, as the walls weren’t high enough for him to fit in. Now he had to serve ice cream -which was a really cool job- with a bruise above his eyebrows.

The day went by normally, most of his clients being cheesy couples that were too sweet for their own good or families with kids that demanded their parents a fourth cone of ice cream. Still, he liked what he did for a life. Well, actually, to get the money for his college tuition.

His co-workers were idiots. He was reminded of that fact when Troye crossed the kitchen door, his lips stained with -what he hoped was- vanilla ice cream. Since he and Connor, who made the best ice creams he’s ever tried and the weirdest flavors he’s ever heard of, started dating they couldn’t get their hands off each other.

“Hello, tall, dark and annoying” Troye said when he noticed Dan was looking at him. “What are you looking at?”

“I’m looking for your dignity. Can’t seem to find it, though.”

The arrival of a new customer interrupted their conversation -if you could call throwing insults to each other a conversation- and Dan’s attention was caught by the outsider, who wore a black sweater and jeans, and approached the counter smiling in a way Dan found kind of strange and staring at him.

“Hi, how can I help you?” 

“You can help me in a lot of things.” The stranger said, making Dan roll his eyes.

He was attractive, with messy black hair falling on his face and really pretty blue eyes, but that didn’t give him the right to flirt with him. Not in public. His cheeks were heating up, but he was sure that reason behind that was that anyone could get in. Yeah, totally.

“Your eyes are really pretty.” The stranger said, batting his eyelashes exaggerately, and Dan just sighed.

“Yours aren’t.” He lied, trying to stop him, then pointed at the ice cream with his hand. “Flavor?”

“Suprise me.”

And, oh, Dan had an excellent idea.

He took two of the weirdest flavors in the shop and served it inside the cone. No one would like that thing, and he knew it. For that reason, he handed him the ice cream with a smile, the stranger letting their hands touch for more time than necessary.

When he tried it, the expression of disgust in his face made Dan giggle. But, with all the strenght he could gather, the stranger pretended that he was enjoying the ice cream with a fake smile, and Dan was amazed. He thought the man would just throw the ice cream in his face or something.

“Thank you.” He said, giving Dan the money. “I’m Phil, by the way.”

“Dan.” Was the only thing he could said before Phil left.

Well, that was fun. It had been a while since anything interesting happened at this place, so he had enjoyed that a lot. Not the fact that an attractive stranger flirted with him. At least, not just that.  
The week went by without any more visits from the blue-eyed stranger. They were in the middle of January, so the income wasn’t as good as it was in the summer- no one wanted to get colder than they already were. That’s why Dan, with more than three layer of clothing over himself, wasn’t expecting him to come again. He didn’t even remember his name, but it probably rhimed with “douchebag”. Or “attractive douchebag”.

“Hi, Dan. You look great today.”

“You don’t.” He replied, but this time there was a smile in his face. “What’s your pick for today?”

“Surprise me.” He said, winking. “It will probably be as good as the last one.” 

After giving him another strange combination, he admired the disgusted expressions that the guy tried to hide. He really had to like Dan to come back, because he wasn’t getting rid of this. That realization -one he didn’t dare to accept- made a slight blush appear on his cheeks.

The days kept passing, the start of February making the snow on top of the trees start melting and giving way to the start of spring. Every once in a while Phil would appear in the shop again, with Troye laughing at Dan every time his cheeks started to turn red when the Phil flirted with him.

And every time Phil visited him had something in common with the rest: the “surprise me” he said when Dan asked him for his order. And every time Dan surprised him, yes, but by giving him combinations he hated. 

When Phil started liking them, Dan ran out of alternatives. First he started serving exaggerated amounts of ice cream, then nearly nonexistent ones, making Phil laugh. Still, he didn’t gave up on Dan, and that made the chocolate haired boy’s legs feel like jelly every time he crossed the door. 

On Valentine’s Day, the place was full of couples, and that made Dan feel a little miserable. He had waited for his favorite client to appear, but when there were ten minutes left of his shift he gave up on that possibility.

Or, at least, until he saw Phil running to the shop, his wet hair sticking to his forehead -was it even possible to sweat in winter?- and a single rose on his hand. Dan’s heart started beating uncontrollably, and he could swear he looked like a tomato.

“What’s your pick for today, Phil?” The brunette said, a grin on his face.

“Surprise me.” Phil answered.

Dan simply locked their lips, and they both knew that was enough of a surprise.


End file.
